


Wicked End

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You were a fool....





	Wicked End

“Lance-”

“Silence.” 

Your mouth snapped shut on command, something Lance praised you for. You always knew your place was below him. Maybe that had been the reason you had betrayed him. To go to the enemy? That was a new low, even for him.

“It wasn’t what you thought it was!” you shrieked. “Tucker, please.”

He adjusted the mallet in his hands before swinging it in the air a few times. “You must be out of your goddamn mind to go behind my back.” He blinked, his stature as poised and calm as you’d ever seen him. “And to Hope? What did you think would happen? She would allow you to step foot on her premises without so much as security on her grounds?”

You tugged at the restraints pressed into your arms, eyeing the mallet in his hand as he swung it back and forth in front of you. “Lance, no, please.”

“You have one chance to explain yourself; and it better be good.”

“I wanted to prove to you that I’m worth it! I can do anything your other henchmen are capable of!”

He rolled his eyes. “Twitch wouldn’t have been caught.”

“It won’t happen again.” you swallowed, eyeing the mallet.

“Damn right it won’t.” The last thing you felt had been the mallet in his hand smashing hard against your skull.


End file.
